Properly Grieving
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: How Bunny copes with his greatest loss. Rated for character death. Please R and R!


**So, that horror movie called Mama is one of my favorite movies of all time, but this site doesn't have a Mama section so I'm just going to do this Rise of the Guardians and use the main plot of Mama because I want to.**

**Flames will be used to heat my hot cocoa which I will drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

* * *

The four Guardians ran after Jack. He had just left their meeting with no word of where he was going. They had been discussing how strange it was until Phil the Yeti ran in and yelled in his garbled language to Nicholas St. North who jumped up and began running down the hall to the front door. The others followed knowing that North wouldn't have run without saying anything.

Bunny had gotten ahead, following the scent of the young spirit.

Finally he saw Jack. The child was just standing there with a woman cloaked in white. She floated over the ravine with her arms open wide. She had a gentle smile on her face. She was Death. And she was using Jack's need for a family against him.

"Jack!" Bunny screamed, his voice breaking on his lover's name.

The snow child turned and smiled, his white bangs slanting across his forehead. "Bunny. Mama."

"Jack, you don't know her! Come here."

Jack struggled to fight through the spell she had on him. "Bunny?" clarity made the blue in his eyes sharpen as the other Guardians made it to Bunny.

"Jack, don't look at her. Okay Snowflake? Just come here."

The winter spirit put one foot forward.

"You can't have him Death." North yelled.

"It's his time Nicholas." her eyes actually portrayed sadness. "I'm sorry, but he needs to come to me."

"Willingly!" Tooth screamed. "He wants to stay!"

Sandy nodded in agreement.

Jack reached out to Bunny. "I can't fight her. Come with me."

Bunny shook his head, crying. "I can't. Only you can choose whether to go or stay. I have to stay here." in that moment the last Pooka saw his lover's heart break.

"I'm not strong enough." he whispered as he almost reached him.

"You have to be Snowflake."

"Jackson..." Death whispered lovingly.

Jack's eyes began to glaze over.

"No! Jack think of everything we've done and have yet to do! Think of all the fun." he begged, tears sliding down his face. "Stay with me."

"Come on Bunny!" Jack said with a huge smile.

"No." he shook his head. "I have to stay." his right paw cupped Jack's cheek. "I can't go."

Jack held onto Bunny's paw and tugged at him. "Come. Come Bunny."

"I have to stay."

Death's arms wrapped around Jack and she pulled at him until the two lovers were only hanging on by their fingertips.

"Bunny!"

"Jack!"

Their pained cries echoed in unison as Death pulled the forever young child to her chest and over the cliff.

Bunny fell into the snow and sobbed even though he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to breath. He gasped and retched as the loss reached his heart.

Jack was gone.

The other Guardians stood there, not knowing how to react. None of them wanted to comfort Bunny in such a horrible state even though they knew they should.

Finally North went to the Pooka and supported him back to his workshop where he had Sandy get Bunny to sleep. It didn't take long for Pitch to show up. Since their fight Jack had made them all friends and loved to hang out with the spirit of fear, he even helped Pitch find out that Mother Nature was his daughter! They all had gotten so close...

Pitch's face was a mask of pain. He knew what had happened and he truly regretted what he was there to do.

"No." North growled. "Not now."

"I am so sorry North, but this will help with the grieving process. I have no choice. Death... Death didn't either. There are some things we just have to do no matter how much we wish to change it."

North nodded after a minute.

Pitch went and laid his hand on the Guardian of hope's head and allowed a few tears to fall. "I am so sorry for your loss Bunny. Please don't hate me."

Bunny's scream of anguish tore through the night and brought several Yetis running while all the elves near them ran to hide.

North had to restrain Tooth from harming Pitch as he just did his job.

Unexpectedly Pitch's hand hit the wall to support him as Bunny's pain and fear for Jack filled him with unwanted power. He fell to his knees and cried softly, his hand going from Bunny's head to the mattress. "Don't hate me. I'm sorry." Sandy's short arms wrapped around Pitch. He didn't understand, but he could give his support and strength to help his old friend.

"Jackie." Bunny whimpered... _Whimpered_. "Don't leave me." he truly had loved the young child.

When Bunny awoke he sat in a chair by the window that had the perfect view of the ravine. He sat in that chair for days on end. None of the Guardians knew what to do to mend their friend's broken heart.

One day Bunny vanished and the place they found him made them all want to vomit. He was at the bottom of the ravine and was digging up the small body of Jack Frost.

They held a small funeral and then Bunny vanished to his Warren. The next person who saw him was Pitch.

"Bunny..." he said softly in the entrance of the Pooka's home. "Are you here?"

"Aye. I'm here mate." said Bunny. Pitch had never head a voice so devoid of hope and the desire to live. "You here to tell me to let him go 'cause Eater's comin'?"

"No. I'm here to help you. I figured you would need help to get everything ready for your holiday."

"I just can't paint Pitch. I try and it doesn't work." the light flickered on and there were many broken eggs, all sloppily painted. Bunny had paint in his fur and bags under his eyes.

"I shall paint your 'special' eggs you just get the others into the dye."

Bunny nodded and left his home.

By the end of the day they had most of the eggs done and Pitch was helping Bunny wash the paint from his fur.

"Thanks mate."

"Do not worry about it. I needed something to do to focus my emotions. Too many nightmares that I don't mean to make..." he sighed as he finished then he turned away to start a warm meal to comfort them both.

"I can't do it Pitch. I can't stay here anymore. I don't want to be here anymore."

"We all feel like that, only I suppose your pain over powers our own... My daughter is bringing someone who will hopefully help bring you comfort."

Bunny nodded and laid his head on the table.

"Papa? I'm here." called the sweet voice of Seraphina, otherwise known as Mother Nature.

"We're in the kitchen."

And in walked Mother Nature with Death behind her.

Death looked the same she had that night only she had her regret all over her face.

Bunny looked up and couldn't even gather the strength to glare at her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to show you how happy Jack is."

"Don't you say his name. You have no right. _No right_!" he yelled.

Death stood her ground. "He's happy Aster! Would you like to see? There are people all over the world who need me to end their suffering. Do you want me to leave and you can sit here slowly dying." she laughed at Bunny's baffled look. "Yes, you are dying, but there is one problem, Bunny." her voice was dripping malice. "You cannot die until the big man says so you will be the walking dead, just going through the motions of your previous life until He says you're no longer useful."

Bunny's expression was that of a shattered person. "He didn't want... Jack alive...? It's his fault...?"

Death took a step back. "I didn't say that."

"But you did say that Guardians are here until they're not wanted."

Seraphina put her face in her hands. "Show him Death and leave before you lose a limb."

An image filled Bunny's head.

It was Jack, but he was a little different. Older and yet younger. He was so happy. There was a little girl who looked so much like him laughing and ice skating with him. His sister, Emma. Bunny and Jack had had so many conversations about what they thought had happened to the small girl.

As the vision ended Bunny saw that Death and Mother Nature had gone and he knew he could start properly grieving.

When Easter came the fresh Hope filled his veins and re-powered him.

Everything would be okay. He just knew it.

**Well, that ended so different from what I was going for... Oh well. Please review!**

**Should I do an epilogue of when the two lovers are reunited...? Please tell me!**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**Kisses,**

**The Lonely Goddess**


End file.
